Nia Frazier/Gallery/GIFs
On Dance Moms Tumblr majbx1nz0S1r43mqxo3 250.gif Tumblr mvgmsnL0Ys1st6smgo9 400.gif tumblr_mb1urqmqIG1rsku2yo1_500.gif Season 1 Tumblr mfifkpCNqi1rnh4mzo2 250.gif Tumblr m7w2t15aGe1rnh4mzo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lxm6cgZKhM1qmsq6v.gif Tumblr m926q4Q9Vk1rnh4mzo3 250.gif Tumblr m943wdjGLp1rnh4mzo7 250.gif Tumblr m7s54u2lNb1rnh4mzo2 250.gif Tumblr m8imh2RxgN1rnh4mzo1 250.gif Tumblr mfgsviAsHt1rnh4mzo4 250.gif Tumblr m8e93dptS61rnh4mzo6 250.gif Tumblr mff2wnDqAU1rnh4mzo7 250.gif Tumblr m90ao8lWTE1rnh4mzo3 250.gif Tumblr mc7rk8qmgI1raxieio6 250.gif Season 2A 201 Kendall in team.gif Sassy-o.gif Tumblr n7smxab7mG1syjaaqo1 250.gif Tumblr lzimtvG4vJ1rnh4mzo4 250.gif Tumblr m0xsav2Ivj1rnh4mzo3 250.gif Tumblr md1d59Klty1re772oo1 500.gif Tumblr n2686zgGAK1rtj69go5 r1 250.gif Season 2B Tumblr m7dcoiUG2M1rnh4mzo2 250.gif Tumblr m5xdkvwwns1rnh4mzo8 250.gif Tumblr mdawulu6vg1qady89o4 250.gif Season 3A Beautifulday-o.gif Tumblr mr353rtQKY1rtj69go4 250.gif Tumblr myos63Qkjw1scqwqmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7a82qooiY1rdfgh4o1 400.gif Tumblr n7hgszyb2g1sug4rqo1 250.gif Tumblr n7hgszyb2g1sug4rqo6 250.gif Tumblr n0pnvolvUX1r8zzzwo2 400.gif Tumblr n0pnvolvUX1r8zzzwo1 400.gif Tumblr n1ge8nLds71rtj69go1 250.gif Season 3B H YZmj.gif|She is in the next 2 slides Tumblr mqttfimVf81r43mqxo4 250.gif File (8).gif Tumblr mthdx7LOGC1rtj69go9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxlriabFH81se1ukho8 250.gif Tumblr mz5ma6LX751sgn8mbo1 500.gif Showcase - Gone Too Soon.gif Showcase - It Never Reigns in Southern California.gif Season 4A Ab45ab8a70464939aee2038947d9632e@2x.gif Tumblr mz00u7X88P1swo25fo5 250.gif tumblr_mytgaofML91retpquo8_250.gif Tumblr_n0ppm3l1aA1rsc3kfo2_500.gif Tumblr n45h66NuRV1sar34to1 250.gif Tumblr n43aoe1Rnf1reh41so1 500.gif Tumblr n1eut2LNLn1sffyevo2 400.gif Tumblr n1eut2LNLn1sffyevo1 400.gif Tumblr n478hkS9fm1sam18wo2 250.gif Tumblr_n44vwokwcD1rm0cygo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_n44vwokwcD1rm0cygo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mz00u7X88P1swo25fo4_250.gif Tumblr_mzntbbWyzf1tnydqdo1_400.gif Tumblr_n2p44qP3GO1sffyevo2_250.gif Tumblr_n2p44qP3GO1sffyevo1_250.gif Tumblr_n2p44qP3GO1sffyevo3_250.gif Tumblr_n2ox4lZPm71s6a2abo1_500.gif Tumblr_n0nc9hT72A1tpf7x8o1_500.gif Tumblr_n0jedc9Whk1satc8lo1_500.gif Tumblr_n23w8dQ13K1sej04uo7_r2_250.gif Tumblr_n1z1f9EwzX1ssuz7mo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_n1z20ym4aF1sffyevo1_400.gif Tumblr_n1z1x01FFe1sffyevo1_400.gif Tumblr_n1zfaqv3xK1reh41so8_250.gif Tumblr_n1zfaqv3xK1reh41so7_250.gif Tumblr_n2aza0HipD1rdfgh4o2_400.gif Tumblr_n24xbpSvwb1ra3ghwo2_500.gif Tumblr_n24xbpSvwb1ra3ghwo3_250.gif Tumblr_n24xbpSvwb1ra3ghwo1_250.gif Tumblr_n24wwshImC1ra3ghwo1_500.gif Tumblr_n24vy2ga2q1qmy51do5_250.gif Tumblr_n24vy2ga2q1qmy51do4_250.gif Tumblr_n2np8hfvrA1rtj69go1_400.gif Tumblr_n2np8hfvrA1rtj69go2_400.gif Tumblr_n2p78rNDK71rjmwpuo2_500.gif Tumblr_n2p7218cOA1scqwqmo2_250.gif Tumblr_n31r4nIlfo1s1qs32o1_500.gif Tumblr_n3fgmwgypH1reh41so1_500.gif Tumblr_n3dtw2oI4V1rdfgh4o2_400.gif Tumblr_n3s3hl4wAn1se1ukho1_250.gif Tumblr_n3s3hl4wAn1se1ukho6_250.gif Tumblr_n3qc9n61O21s0e1l0o2_500.gif Tumblr n7wk5sKdcw1syjaaqo6 250.gif Tumblr n8tjmoejXE1rtj69go6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6tbsjvaAp1rtj69go1 500.gif Tumblr n6pvloRnvd1rtj69go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6pvloRnvd1rtj69go2 r1 250.gif Season 4B Tumblr n7sacrn8vt1rdfgh4o3 400.gif Tumblr n9evhfGEOh1sixntho1 400.gif Showcase - Little Party3.gif Showcase - Little Party2.gif Showcase - Little Party1.gif Showcase - Heist.gif Showcase - GNO2.gif Showcase - GNO1.gif Showcase - Birds of a Feather6.gif Showcase - Birds of a Feather4.gif Showcase - Birds of a Feather3.gif Showcase - Birds of a Feather2.gif Showcase - Birds of a Feather1.gif Tumblr n9526d7yOz1rxb1jwo5 250.gif Tumblr n9526d7yOz1rxb1jwo1 250.gif Tumblr na21ujehpZ1s0e1l0o2 250.gif Tumblr n9w6zyIyap1scqwqmo4 250.gif Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves 2.gif Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves 1.gif Nia Underdog turns.gif 424 Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 6.gif 424 Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 5.gif 425 America Gone 4.gif 425 America Gone 3.gif 425 America Gone 2.gif 425 America Gone 1.gif 426 Warrior Princesses Nia Maddie.gif 426 Warrior Princesses Maddie Nia Kendall.gif 426 Tribal Council 4.gif 426 Tribal Council 2.gif 426 Tribal Council 1.gif 426 Nia.gif 426 Mackenzie turns.gif 427 Nia Maddie.gif 427 Nia Mackenzie Chloe Maddie.gif 427 Maddie Chloe Mackenzie Nia.gif 427 Abby girls.gif Season 5A 501 Freak Show 1.gif 501 Freak Show 2.gif 501 Freak Show 3.gif 501 Freak Show 5.gif 501 Freak Show 6.gif 501 Freak Show 7.gif 501 Freak Show 8.gif 501 Freak Show 9.gif 501 Freak Show 10.gif 501 Freak Show 11.gif 501 Nia Streetstar 1.gif 502 Stomp the Yard 1.gif 502 Stomp The Yard 3.gif 502 Stomp The Yard 1.gif 502 Stomp The Yard 4.gif 503 Something to Believe In 1.gif Nia (group) - something to believe in.gif 504 Frozen Together 1.gif Group_-_frozen_together.gif 504 Nia Abby 1.gif 504 girls pyramid.gif 504 Nia 1.gif Nia - singing.gif 507 music video 1.gif 507 music video 2.gif Kalani nia jojo mackenzie - music video.gif nia (group) - jojo mackenzie (duet).gif 507 Moulin Rouge 1.gif 511 Decadent Darlings 1.gif 511 Decadent Darlings 2.gif 511 Decadent Darlings 3.gif 511 Decadent Darlings 4.gif 511 Decadent Darlings Nia Mackenzie 1.gif 511 Nia The Colour Purple 1.gif 512 girls 1.gif 512 Mackenzie Nia The Little Girl Down the Lane 1.gif 512 Mackenzie Nia The Little Girl Down the Lane 2.gif 513 Nia Never Knew 1.gif Season 5B 522 Maddie Nia 1.gif Outside Dance Moms Tumblr msgtmb2Pgr1r8zzzwo2 250.gif Tumblr_n17qkiQCL71sffyevo1_400.gif Tumblr_n129ma1CBh1reh41so1_500.gif tumblr_n85x724HTj1ttb5ugo2_250.gif Freaks Like Me.gif Kendall Maddie Freaks Like Me.gif Kendall Maddie Nia frog Freaks Like Me.gif Kendall Nia Maddie Freaks Like Me.gif ASR Maddie Nia LOL.gif Voices In My Head ALDC LA Opening 1.gif Voices In My Head ALDC LA Opening 2.gif Voices In My Head ALDC LA Opening 3.gif Category:GIF Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries